1. Field
The present invention relates to display technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Discussion
A liquid crystal display device, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays, typically includes two panels with field generating electrodes disposed thereon, such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display device is configured to apply an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, determine the direction of liquid crystal molecules by the generated electric field, and control polarization of incident light to display images.
A vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display device, in which the liquid crystal molecules are arranged so that long axes thereof are vertical to the display panel in a state where the electric field is not applied in the liquid crystal display device, has been developed.
In the vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display device, ensuring a wide viewing angle is difficult, and a method of forming cutouts such as minute slits (or apertures) in the field generating electrode is typically used in order to ensure the wide viewing angle. Since cutouts and protrusions determine tilt directions of the liquid crystal molecules, the tilt directions of the liquid crystal molecules may be distributed in various directions based on the disposition of the cutouts and protrusions. As a result, the viewing angle may be increased.
In the case of a method of forming a plurality of branch electrodes by forming one or more minute slits in the pixel electrode, an aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display device may be reduced, and as a result, transmittance may be deteriorated.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides efficient, cost effective techniques to provide liquid crystal display devices with improved transmittance and aperture ratios, as well as configured to reduce textures or other image quality degradations.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.